Tall, Ginger and Handsome
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Candle lit dinner, new black dress, and an evening full of promise - if only Mr. Tall, Ginger and Handsome would return home!


_Tall, Ginger and Handsome by Clover Bay and WeasleyForMe_

_Candle lit dinner, new black dress, and an evening full of promise - if only Mr. Tall, Ginger and Handsome would return home!  
_

* * *

Hermione scanned the immaculate den one more time as she walked into the adjoining dinning room to put the finishing touches on the romantic dinner she was preparing for Bill. It was their first Valentine's Day together as a married couple and she wanted everything to be perfect. She had spent the entire day preparing for the evening, from shopping for new lingerie and a dress that would knock his socks off to making his favorite meal, complete with chocolate-covered strawberries for dessert. After glancing at the clock, though, it looked more and more like she would be spending the night alone.

She was frustrated, annoyed, and a little worried that something had happened to him. Even though his work at Gringotts primarily had him working in the office, the occasional project came along that required the expertise he'd gained from years in the field. She knew he loved the adventure that accompanied these expeditions, so she encouraged him to go. Besides, his return home was always unforgettable, often keeping the couple in their bedroom for a considerable time.

Seventeen days ago Bill left for what was supposed to be a four-day trip with several other Gringotts' curse breakers. On the fourth day, however, Hermione received an owl from him explaining that the expedition was taking much longer than planned but he would be coming home to her soon:

_All is well here in Egypt. We've secured the chest and jewels that were the primary focus of our trip. But, Jenkins, our supervisor, decided that we should 'surprise' the Goblins by bringing back something extra. He's lengthened our trip for another two days. I'm sorry that I can't come back as soon as I had planned. If he had a beautiful wife waiting for him at home, I'm sure he wouldn't be thinking of pleasing the Goblins. I miss you and can't wait to see you again. Love, your Tall, Ginger, and Handsome_

His letter, as always, made her cheeks flush when she read the signature at the end. One morning, shortly after they had started dating, Bill came to the Ministry to surprise her with flowers. To her utter mortification, he overheard her talking with another girl in the office about their date the night before. "Sounds like you had a good time then." "Any night with Mr. Tall, Ginger, and Handsome is a good night."

Bill couldn't resist reminding her of that as often as possible.

It wasn't this owl that bothered her; it was the subsequent letters that were growing shorter and shorter until the last one, sent almost a week ago, said only:

_I'll be home for Valentine's Day, Love TGH_

She had anxiously awaited the next letter that never came. Day and night for an entire week she looked to the skies anticipating an owl, an update, a scrap of parchment that could reassure her that all was still well for the team.

Her mind started to wander to all of the possible scenarios that could have detained Bill. He knew this was a special night and one that was important to her. Yet, he was missing.

So, here she stood, awaiting his arrival as their dinner cooled and the candles melted so low that the dripping wax no longer splashed when it landed on the table cloth. The hours of preparation had been wasted on an empty house. Hermione couldn't find it in herself to be mad, worry had overtaken that emotion several hours ago. This was so unlike Bill . . . .

Bill doted on his wife; if he could help it, she would want for nothing - especially time with him. It was one of the luxuries he'd taken for granted. His shifts at Gringotts usually ended early enough that he could meet her at the Ministry where they would floo or, if the day was nice, walk home together. Now, though, as he and his partners sat several stories below the Egyptian deserts in the maze of a pyramid, he realized how much he missed the routine that had become their lives.

Adventure. As a single man he'd jumped at every opportunity the bank afforded to be a part of the field work. He counted his day a success when he rose with the sun and disarmed ancient treasures until even after the dusk had faded. Somehow that had all changed when he met Hermione, really met her as an adult. The diminishing time in the field wasn't a step down, rather it was a step closer to her. She had always supported his choices to go on singular journeys into the field, but each time he found the pull of home getting stronger.

Looking at the pocket watch he'd gotten from his parents as a coming of age present, he saw that he only had a couple of hours to fulfill his promise of getting home to Hermione for Valentine's Day. Stretching his tired arms high above his head, he hauled himself to his feet as the others joined him in grasping the port key that would return them to Gringotts. To his left and right stood men who looked as battered and drained as he felt. The curses in the pyramids seemed to be waging war on them as they struggled to free the treasure.

It had been a longer trip than anyone, other than their supervisor, had planned on. "One more artifact" had turned into "might as well tackle the sister pyramid, too." Some of the younger curse breakers had teased him about getting too old for these long trips when he would find a secluded spot to write to Hermione. He'd good naturedly brushed aside their comments but steadfastly refused to let them see his letters. Bill knew he would never hear the end of it if they saw that he signed his letters with the nickname Hermione had given him - Mr. Tall, Ginger, and Handsome.

Hermione started to pace the length of the house, nervously running her hands along the fabric of her little black dress. At this point in the evening, she felt silly wearing such a garment. It was almost eleven and she was starting to work herself into a fit over her absent husband. Surely someone from Gringotts would have notified her by now if there was some sort of issue. But, then again, he was out of the country, far away from most forms of wizarding communication.

Hermione spun on her high-heeled feet as soon as she heard someone activate the floo connection in the den. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw her battered husband emerge from the hearth, holding his duffle bag and a small bouquet of pink roses. She was immediately in his arms, tears of happiness at the corners of her eyes.

"Hermione," he whispered into her hair as her arms flew around his neck. He held her close for several minutes, realizing just how much he had missed her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I didn't think you would make it!" Hermione exclaimed, finally releasing him to set the roses down and get a good look at his face. "I made dinner and dessert, and . . . I'm just so happy you're home!"

Bill smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I could never disappoint you, my love."

Hermione gasped as Bill released her lips. "You have a cut on your lip. And, oh my goodness Bill, you have scrapes all along your cheek and neck!" Hermione's hands immediately flew to his many wounds, tenderly brushing her hands along them before she deftly started to unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I thought we'd at least make it to the bedroom," Bill told her with a wink as his wife practically tore his shirt off to find more cuts along his collar bone and down his arms. Bill didn't mind; the new scars would eventually blend nicely with those left from his werewolf attack. Hermione had convinced him that his scars made him look rugged, and he no longer felt very self-conscious of them.

"This is serious, some of these cuts are deep," Hermione scolded, taking his hand and pulling him toward their bedroom and the master bathroom inside.

Bill sniffed the air as they walked past the dining room and up the stairs. "It smells like steak. Did you make my favorite?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, along with mashed potatoes and a gigantic bowl of salad. But I'm going to make sure none of these cuts need the attention of a healer before you're eating a single bite."

Bill dutifully followed her to the bathroom, humoring her while she played nurse. She sat him down on the edge of the bathtub and pulled a first aid kit from beneath the sink.

This was the first time he'd really been able to take a good look at her since he had arrived home. As she took out a bottle of antiseptic wash, he saw that she had her hair pinned to the side near her ear, and chestnut ringlets flowed down her back until they met the top of her dress. Now, Bill was fully focused on the way her dress hugged her curves before flaring out at her hips. The fabric flowed around her knees, drawing his attention down her legs to her feet.

"You're wearing those shoes I like," Bill noted. Hermione barely nodded in assent as he admired the way the strappy black heels made her legs look like they went on forever.

Hermione leaned down in front of Bill. "Now this is probably going to sting," she warned as she started dabbing his cuts and gashes with antiseptic. She gently found each spot, checking to be sure that he was healing as he should be, occasionally leaning further to kiss his lips.

But as she was leaning in front of him, her dress slid off of her shoulder, revealing her creamy white skin and a hint of purple lace. Now he was curious.

He reached up and captured both of her hands in his. "I'm fine, Hermione, I promise. Nothing your kisses won't fix."

She looked down, trying to pout at him, but his wink made her smile. "I just want to take care of you."

Bill winked again. "Am I still your Mr. Tall, Ginger and Handsome?"

Hermione blushed and giggled. "Of course you are. Every single day."

"Then I'll tell you how you can take care of me," he whispered, standing up next to the bathtub and scooping his wife up in his arms.

Hermione gasped in protest as he carried her out of the bathroom and let her slide from his arms until she was perched on the edge of their bed, her hair slightly mussed and her dress crooked around her waist. She looked quite surprised as Bill knelt down on the floor in front of her.

"Now, as lovely as these shoes happen to look on you, I don't think they are necessary at the moment."

Hermione watched him as he gently unbuckled her heels and slid them off of her, tossing them across the room. She had to bite her lip as he let his fingers glide along her calves while he placed kisses on the tops of her knees. His well toned arms and shoulders flexed for her as he pushed off of the side of the bed and stood in front of her.

"So, how exactly can I take care of you?" Hermione asked, grinning up at Bill.

Deftly, Bill pulled her to her feet and ran his palm down her cheek. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her deeply, letting her know how much he missed her. "For starters," he whispered against her lips, "you can listen to me tell you how much I love you, and that I hated every moment of every night that was spent away from you. I missed your kisses and you cooking and your voice and the way you hog the blankets when we sleep."

Hermione snorted. "I'm not so sure about that last one."

"Any night spent with you is far better than once spent with blankets," he told her, kissing the end of her nose.

Hermione playfully smacked his arm. "What else can I do for you to take care of you?"

Bill's fingers ran down past her chin, down her neck and pulled the straps of her black dress down the sides of her shoulders. Chills ran down her spine as he kisses the tops of her shoulders and said, "You can show me what you've got on under this lovely new dress . . ."

Hermione took Bill's hands and guided them to the zipper at the back of the dress. "I'm wearing your Valentine's Day gift, of course."

Rather enjoying the sound of that, Bill pulled her zipper down, and she wiggled out of the dress, allowing the fabric to pool at her feet. She pressed her lips together nervously as Bill eyed her very thoroughly, taking in every inch of the deep purple, lacy bra and matching panties she was wearing.

"Wow, I am a very lucky man," he murmured, spurring his wife to strike a series of poses for him. Bill chuckled and ran his hand over her stomach and down the lace fabric of her underwear. Hermione pressed herself further into his touch, savoring the touch she had missed so much.

"Make love to me," she gasped as his fingers slipped inside the waistband.

Bill very slowly slid the lace down around her hips until it joined the dress on the carpet. He didn't hesitate as he pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss, and Hermione threw her arms around him to keep her balance. He proved to her in both words and actions that she had indeed been very missed.

She had to take a deep breath around her pounding heart as Bill's lips moved to the side of her neck. "I love you," he muttered against her flesh, alternately nipping and kissing her neck. Passion shook through her as Bill removed her bra and ran his rough fingers over her newly exposed skin. She threw her head back as he drew lazy circles on the undersides of her breasts before leaning down and teasing her with his mouth.

"Bill!" Her voice came out as a strangled cry. She licked her lips as her eyes met his, and it was nearly his undoing.

His hands could be felt everywhere, caressing her body as he guided her toward their bed. Hermione could only grasp his shoulders to keep steady as he guided her to the middle of the comforter.

"What happened?" Hermione asked breathlessly as soon as she realized he was no longer touching her.

Bill chuckled where he stood at the foot of the bed. "I'm trying to get my trousers off, which is getting increasingly difficult the more I look at you and touch you."

Hermione blushed as she watched him finish undressing and climb onto the bed and on top of her. His lips were immediately on hers, forcefully and passionately. She couldn't help but arch her body up against his, trying to gain maximum contact with him.

"No," he whispered gently. "Nice and slow, my love." He held her arms lightly against the bedding, over her head of curls, making his intentions clear; he was going to be in control, and he was going to take his time and enjoy every second.

Hermione moaned as she looked up at him and nodded in agreement. As Bill explored her body with his free hand, he caressed her lips with his own. He reveled in the way she gasped for air as he entered her slowly and fully, enjoying the way the dim light of the room made her skin look perfect, exotic. Her eyes fluttered open, a fire burning behind them, pleading with him to continue his movement.

Each touch and every thrust he made was met with Hermione's body moving in perfect time with his. She was so familiar, explored so many times, but this would never grow tiresome for him.

When she wrapped her legs around his waist, she leaned upward, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He rolled his hips against her, and she released his mouth. "Bill!" she called into the darkened room, spurring his actions.

As her cries grew less intelligible, he increased his tempo and released her wrists. Her fingers immediately went scraping along his back, searching for leverage as she met her release. As she pulled him against her, he was met with her soft flesh and her hips working wickedly against his.

He met his own release and his body slowed down until he was lying on his wife who happened to look perfectly sated. He kissed the spot below her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured.

She chuckled and rolled over until they were facing one another. "I'm just happy you're back." As she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his lips, she felt Bill stirring next to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he slid out of the bed and looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I can't let all of that good food go to waste." With a playful waggle of his eyebrows, he continued, "Besides, I've worked up quite an appetite." He grinned at her when he heard her stomach growl in agreement.

Giggling, she slipped past him before shouting behind her, "Race you!"

With a heavy tread, Bill caught up with her just as she lifted a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips. Reaching for her hand, he told her, "Dinner first and dessert - after." His suddenly deep voice resonated through her, causing her to shiver; Hermione couldn't wait for more dessert.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! We had too much fun writing this, and hopefully you enjoyed it! Please review!_


End file.
